1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to minimally invasive surgical techniques including techniques and implants for provision of therapy to a spine from a lateral approach. Implants that may be used with other approaches to the spine are disclosed. Minimally invasive surgical techniques using one or more extended retractors to create an extended access route such as the non-limiting example of lateral access to the spine are disclosed.
2. General Comments and Terminology
In the context of the present disclosure, as used herein the term “assembly” refers to implants, instruments and instruments systems which are configured to comprise multiple components, which may or may not be contiguous. It is further understood that individual components may themselves be configured as sub-assemblies, e.g., comprising a plurality of component materials, and that the formation of the components may involve intermediate processes or appliances.
It will also be understood that upon formation of assemblies from multiple components and deployment, individual components of the present disclosure may or may not remain as discernibly distinct. It will also be understood that, for convenience, system components may be packaged and provided either individually, or as in “kits,” and either as reusable or disposable.
As used herein, the term “biocompatible” refers to an absence of chronic inflammation response or cytotoxicity when or if physiological tissues are in contact with, or exposed to (e.g., wear debris) the materials and devices of the present disclosure. In addition to biocompatibility, in another aspect of the present disclosure it is preferred that the materials comprising the instrument systems are sterilizable.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, certain components of the device assemblies and systems of the present disclosure are configured to comprise biocompatible materials and are able to withstand, without wear, multiple cycles/procedures without failing. It will be further understood that the length and dimensions of instruments and components described herein will depend in part on the target site selection of the treatment procedure and the physical characteristics of the patient, as well as the construction materials and intended functionality, as will be apparent to those of skill in the art
In order to make it easier for a reader to find certain sections of this document that are of particular interest to the reader, a series of headings have been used. These headings are solely for the purpose of helping readers navigate the document and do not serve to limit the relevance of any particular section to exclusively the topic listed in the heading.
In the context of this discussion: anterior refers to in front of the spinal column; (ventral) and posterior refers to behind the column (dorsal); cephalad means towards the patient's head (sometimes “superior”); caudal (sometimes “inferior”) refers to the direction or location that is closer to the feet. Proximal is closer to the beginning of the channel and thus the surgeon; distal is further from the beginning of the channel and in use more distant from the surgeon. When referencing tools including cutters or other tools distal would be the end intended for insertion into the access channel and proximal refers to the other end, generally the end closer to the handle for the tool.
The sequence of operations (or steps) is not limited to the order presented in the claims or figures unless specifically indicated otherwise.